tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:71.85.132.78
Hey, Hey HEY. This is from Mroddy, this message will also be placed on your page; This wiki is for Camp Roleplays, the page you created is an actual story,well the start of one anywho, and isn't allowed here. I will be deleting this page in two-three hours, so if you want to keep it,I suggest saving what you have here and moving it to http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island_Fanfiction_Wiki. Also, please register. [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 18:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Good work on making a real camp this time, however advertising camps is against wiki-rules. Just a warning. Once again, please register. [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 13:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys this is Wikia Contributor. Just call me Nickinor2 okay? 19:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC) If you keep editing Total Drama: Snowy Days as someone else's character, will be banned for a small amount of time. You cannot (A) Edit a camp you are not in, and (B) you cannot edit as someone else's character. This is a warning. If this persists, you'll be blocked. May Jubileus, The Creator, '' 01:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC) PLZ PARTICIPATE plz participate : Total Drama Cruise What season premiere? O_O Explain more clearly, please. =) TaygenTeagan 17:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey you really should make an User account for wikia or no one will now you. And also its a wiki rules so please register and make an account for this wiki which can also be used on others plus its free I'm the user with a big heart! It's my pic! ' 17:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE ... Hello, since Tyler has left me in the camp markery, you have a relationship with me (only in reality) --- Linsday LinsdayxJustin (talk) 19:05, July 17, 2012 (UTC) You need to consider making an account. The admins are considering a rule which only allows logged in users to join and make camps. 'May Jubileus, The Creator, '' 19:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's Taygen from your camp, Total Drama Revenge Of The Island 2, and I was just wondering if I could be Chris if you are not online. It would be a big help, but if you say no, I understand. :) TaygenTeagan 21:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Contact Me This is where you can contact me if you want to keep you spot in Total Drama Revenge of the Island 2. Hey Nicki, I saw you played as Owen, who I play already. Please don't do that again. Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 20:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I saw you asked somebody to join a camp on their talk page. Its against rules, just letting you know. Also I know youve heard it before, but you have to consider making an account. The rule forbidding unregistered users to participate in camps is most likely gonna be official(Or it already is, IDK) And you could be banned if you dont get one.Bakura13 (talk) 02:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Total Drama In The Jungle Can you please add the ages of Jacob, Lily, Daniel, and Sissy next to their names? Also, make sure they are all introduced. Thank you!